


The Double Date

by Rumpabumbum



Series: The Double Date [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Double Dating, Misunderstandings, Multi, accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: Theon believes he is friend of the year after setting up a double date for himself and Robb with Robb's sister Sansa and Robb's crush, Margaery. He doesn't clarify who is dating who, though.





	1. Chapter 1

                Theon knew he was an amazing friend. He always did things for Robb, even when Robb didn’t ask him. He pulled the fire alarm the day that Robb forgot his senior project at home, saving Robb from receiving an F. He covered Robb’s tab when they went drinking and Robb forgot his wallet. And today, Theon was going to set him up the woman he’d been pining after ever since starting at King’s Landing University: Margaery Tyrell.

                Theon would admit that he was not the most observant man, but even he could see that Margaery and Robb’s sister, Sansa, were best friends. They were constantly with each other, huddled together studying and giggling, or linking arms as they walked through campus, constant sleepovers. Stuff that girl best friends always did. How had Robb never thought about this?

                So when Theon found Sansa reading alone outside the library, he implemented his plan.

                “Hey Sansa,” Theon waved. He sat down next to Sansa and splayed his arms across the bench.

                Sansa put down her book, looking a little puzzled. “Hi Theon. What are you doing here? I thought you worked on Wednesdays.”

                “Nah. Old man Umber fired me. Said something about ‘lacking people skills’ and ‘customers should be respected more than gutter rats.’”

                Sansa chuckled at that. “Well, I did tell you working in customer service would require you to hold your tongue a bit.”

                Theon waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Would you and Margaery want to go on a double date with Robb and me?” Theon grinned as adorably as he could. Sansa always went for adorable.

                “You and Robb?” asked Sansa.

                “Well, Robb is a bit shy about it, you see. I figure with another couple there, he won’t be so intimidated.”

                Sansa thought for a moment. “I mean. Gosh, I had no idea.”

                Theon smirked. Sansa lived in her own world sometimes. It was the only explanation for how she never noticed her brother mooning over her best friend. “Not much of a surprise when you think about it. So what do you, say? The two of you can meet us at Podrick & Payne’s for dinner on Saturday.”

                “I’m not sure what Margaery’s plans are, but I think we can do it,” said Sansa. She pulled out a little planner and scribbled down the plans. “Alright.”

                Theon patted her shoulder. “You’re awesome, Stark. See you Saturday at 7.”

                Sansa shook her head in mirth. “Bye Theon.”

 

                6:30. Theon sighed and dropped his wrist back down. It was 6:30 and they were about to be late for Robb’s date with Margaery.

                “If you’re not down here in thirty seconds, I’m leaving you and I’ll spend the whole damn night with both your sister and your crush on my arms,” called Theon.

                Robb’s footsteps thundered down the stairs as he adjusted his watch. Theon noticed that he had gone with the crimson dress shirt. Nice choice.

                “Should I bring a jacket?” asked Robb. “I mean, it’s still fairly warm outside, but what if Margaery gets cold later? But what if it gets too hot and I start sweating?”

                Theon rolled his eyes. “Bring the jacket, leave it in the car. That way you won’t look like you’re coming from a sauna, but Margaery can still use it if she’s cold.” He swore that he thought for Robb half the time.

                “Okay,” said Robb. He checked himself in the mirror one last time. “Let’s go.”

                Theon groaned and picked up the keys. He prayed that he would never get this lovesick over a girl.

                As Theon suspected, they were late. Traffic was a nightmare as the City Watch prepared for King Robert’s arrival tomorrow. Still, they were only fifteen minutes late.

                “You didn’t say it was a semi-casual restaurant,” complained Robb when Theon parked and stepped out of the car. The two walked to the window of the restaurant.

                “Do you see what I’m wearing?” Theon pointed out his jeans and gray Henley.

                “That’s the most dressed up I’ve seen you in two years!” said Robb. “I’m overdressed! She’s going to think that I’m a snob.”

                Theon groaned. “Just roll up the sleeves or something. I’m sure she won’t care. She’ll like that you took the time to care about your appearance or whatever shit girls say.”

                Robb looked deep in thought. “Yeah. Yeah I can roll my sleeves up.” He shoved them up to his elbows. “Okay?”

                “For the love of the seven, you’re fine. Now, we’re late, or do you not care that you’ve let this woman wait for you for twenty minutes?”

                Robb’s eyes bulged. He yanked open the restaurant door and nearly collided with the hostess.

                “May I help you?” she asked, a little flirtation in her voice.

                “I’m meeting someone here. Two girls,” said Robb.

                “Is there a name,” the hostess asked as she read the computer screen.

                “It might be under “Sansa” or “Stark”.

                “Stark, table of 4,” read the hostess. She smiled. “Right this way.”

                Robb and Theon followed her to a corner of the restaurant. “Right there,” pointed out the hostess before walking off.

                Robb stopped immediately, staring at the booth. Theon, who was standing behind Robb, moved next to him and smirked at Robb’s slightly gaped mouth. “What? Is she too beautiful for words?”

                The smirk fell from Theon’s face when he looked at the booth and saw Margaery Tyrell trailing her lips down Sansa’s neck. Sansa was blushing furiously, trying to read the menu. The two men couldn’t speak as they watch the display, Margaery twirling Sansa’s curled hair around her index finger as her mouth moved to the base of Sansa’s neck.

                When Sansa looked up, she saw Robb and Theon watching. She bent her head down to Margaery’s and said something. Margaery stopped kissing Sansa’s neck and pouted a bit, crossing her arms over her chest. “Robb! Theon! Over here!” Sansa waved.

                Robb glared at Theon, but Theon was still in shock. Theon knew the girls were close friends; that’s why he asked Sansa to come along. But he didn’t know they were that close.

                The men walked to the booth, Theon sliding in to sit across from Sansa while Robb sat across from Margaery.

                “Margaery, you remember my brother Robb, right?” asked Sansa gesturing to Robb. “And this is Theon.”

                “Hi,” said Margaery. “It’s good to see you again, Robb. And nice to meet you, Theon.”

                “What took you guys so long?” asked Sansa. “I was about to order for you.”

                “You wouldn’t know what to order for us,” said Theon, momentarily forgetting about this disaster of a double date once food entered the equation.

                “Sure I do. Anything with the words steak and chicken and French fries,” Sansa said.

                Theon smiled. “Perhaps you know me better than I thought, Stark.”

                “So how long have you two been together?” asked Margaery.

                “Margaery, I told you. This is their first date,” said Sansa.

                Theon felt his veins freeze up. He hadn’t even thought about the second duo in this double date. Sansa and Margaery thought that he and Robb were…

                Robb stood abruptly. “I’m sorry, ladies. I need to speak to Theon for a moment. You can order for me, Sansa.”

                Margaery quirked her eyebrow toward Theon. “Is he okay?”

                “Oh, sure. Just a little antsy. You were right about my order Sansa. Get me everything with chicken and steak,” Theon slid out of the booth and followed Robb to the bathroom.

                As soon as the bathroom door swung closed, Robb shoved Theon against the wall. “What the hell did you get me into?” he roared.

                “I don’t know! I thought you were going to be wooing Margaery while I chilled with Sansa!” Theon shrugged in desperation.

                Robb released Theon and paced in front of the sink, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t even know Sansa liked women like that. And she clearly thought I knew! I can’t just tell her I didn’t know! She’ll be so embarrassed.”

                Theon adjusted his collar in the mirror. “Sounds like you’ve got quite the problem. Good thing we can take desert to go.”

                “Oh no.” said Robb. He grabbed Theon’s shoulder and glared at him in the mirror. “If I’m suffering, you are too. Just because you’re an idiot doesn’t mean that I’m going to ruin Sansa’s night. If she wants a double date, she’s getting one.”

                “What?! What if someone sees us? Like what if Daenerys Targaryen walks in here. I can’t not go over to her and charm her pants off!”

                “If Daenerys Targaryen looks at you for more than two seconds, I will join the Night’s Watch,” said Robb. “Come on. Let’s get this night over with.”

                Theon reluctantly followed. “Grab my hand,” whispered Robb before they turned the corner.

                “Why?” asked Theon.

                “Cause that’s what people on dates do,” hissed Robb.

                Theon prayed to the old gods and the new that he wouldn’t find pictures of this on Instagram tomorrow. He took Robb’s hand and walked back to the table.

                Then Theon saw the most glorious display he’d viewed in his 23 years: Margaery Tyrell sticking her tongue half-way down Sansa Stark’s throat. “Good gods!” he whispered. “This may be the best date I’ve ever been on.”

                Robb turned to Theon, eyes blazing in anger. He punched Theon in the shoulder, nearly dislocating it, and marched to the table. The protective big brother was coming out now. Theon hissed and rubbed his shoulder. It would need icing later.

                Robb cleared his throat when he reached the table, causing Sansa to jump and bite down on Margaery’s tongue. Margaery squeaked in pain and jerked her head away. Sansa looked mortified, eyes wide in terror. “I am so sorry.”

                Margaery winced but shook her head. “No harm done. Just a little sting.”

                “Sansa, that’s hardly appropriate for a public restaurant.”

                Theon slid into the booth. As long as Robb was trying to send him to the hospital, he would stay out of the way.

                “Get off it Robb,” groaned Sansa, “You’re not dad. I’ve seen you do a lot more with girls.”

                “That’s in private!” Robb nearly yelled.

                Theon grabbed a roll from the bread basket. Stark fights were legendary. He had never seen Robb and Sansa go at it, but if it was anything like the fights between Robb and Jon or Sansa and Arya, they would be kicked out of the restaurant. It was can’t miss action.

                Unfortunately, Margaery intervened, laying a hand on Sansa’s arm. “Robb’s right, darling. I got a little carried away. Best keep that stuff between us,” she winked.

                Theon watched as Robb’s fist tightened beneath the table. He truly felt bad for Robb. It must be difficult to watch his crush seduce his sister right in front of him. Everything Robb wanted from Margaery, and everything he wanted to protect Sansa from, was beyond his control.

                Dinner continued awkwardly from there. Theon prodded and learned that Sansa and Margaery had been together four months, at which point Robb dropped his head in his hands and claimed a headache. Robb refused to talk for the most part, leading to one-sided conversation between Margaery and Sansa.

                During desert, Robb clumsily threw his arm around Theon’s shoulder and tried to feed him cake. Theon would not eat off the fork. There was a line between date and stupidity. He couldn’t ignore the smirk on Margaery’s face when she watched them though.

                When the waitress brought the check, Robb and Sansa immediately pulled out their wallets. Theon would gladly accept a free meal. Between the entertainment and free food, this date hadn’t been so bad.

                Margaery pulled out her own purse. “Don’t worry, sweet. I’ll pay.”

                “No,” said Sansa, “You paid last time. It’s my turn.”

                Margaery shook her head and grabbed the receipt. “Nope. I’m paying.” She trailed her fingers up Sansa’s shoulder.  “You can pay me back later,” she purred.

                Sansa and Robb both turned red. Robb reached out and snatched the receipt from Margaery. “I’ll pay. That way no one has to pay anyone back.” He filled out both receipts and handed them to the waitress.

                Theon drummed his fingers on the table . “So, any good movies out?” he asked Margaery while Sansa stared at Robb, shocked.

                When the waitress returned, both couples stood and left. Theon offered his arm to Robb, seeing as he was the charming gentleman that he was. Robb glanced down at Margaery and Sansa’s laced fingers and begrudgingly linked his arm with Theon. They walked over to Margaery’s green Audi.

“I guess we’re going then,” said Sansa. She pulled Robb in for a hug. Theon heard her whisper, “I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you’re fault, Sans,” sighed Robb. “It’s…it’s complicated. I shouldn’t have yelled at you in there.”

Sansa nodded and released Robb from the hug. She moved over to Theon. “You have my permission to kick his arse, later,” she said, loud enough for Robb to hear. He cracked a small smile.

“Will do, my lady,” said Theon.

Margaery opened the door for Sansa, who stepped in. She shut the door and turned to Robb and Theon. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Theon. And to get to know you better, Robb. We have the same History of the Small Council class, right?” Robb nodded. “So I guess I’ll see you on Monday.” She waved goodbye and sat in the driver’s seat.

After the girls left the parking lot, Theon spoke. “Could have been worse. Could have gotten food poisoning.”

Robb glared at Theon. “I hate you.” He stormed off to his car.

Theon shrugged. Robb would get over it. He always did.


	2. Chapter 2

 

His music was practically blaring from his car, but Robb still could hear some woman cry out, “Ah! Fuck yes! Yes!” from one of the six open windows at Sansa’s apartment building. That was one reason Robb was happy to be renting a house now. Some people had no sense of decency and privacy.

                Robb turned off the engine, grabbed the box of donuts and locked the door behind him as he headed up the stairs to Sansa’s floor. His plan was simple. He would offer Sansa the donuts, apologize for his behavior the previous night, and explain the misunderstanding. He cringed at the thought of telling Sansa about his own crush on Margaery, but he was a total arse the night before and Sansa deserved to know why.

                It hadn’t helped that once he arrived back at the house and called Arya, he learned that everyone at home knew Sansa was bi. “She practically made a speech about it on Christmas, you bloody idiot!” Arya laughed. Yet, Robb couldn’t remember Christmas because he nearly blacked out from the drinking he and Theon did Christmas night. He had to be the worst big brother ever.

                Robb noted the creaking floorboard as he reached Sansa’s door. Maybe when all was done, he could convince her to rent a house, like he was. He knocked on the door, met immediately by Lady whining on the other side. A second later he could hear muffled cursing. “Just a minute!” called Sansa.

                Robb pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Usually Sansa was well into her day by 9 am. A minute later the door opened and Lady burst through, nearly toppling Robb over.

“Lady!” Sansa scolded, but the dog was already down the first flights of stairs. Sansa groaned, and finally looked at Robb. “Hey, Robb. What are you doing here?” She wore running shorts and inside out grey tank-top. Best not to mention it to her.

“I brought you breakfast,” he said, holding out the donuts. “I also wanted to, uh, talk about last night.”

Sansa walked over to the fencing off the end of the hall to look out for Lady.

“Should you go get her?” asked Robb.

“No, she’s fine. She doesn’t wander off usually,” said Sansa. “And you don’t need to apologize for last night. I get it. It was your first date, so things are bound to be a little awkward. And  I know PDA makes you uncomfortable. I should have told Margaery not to go overboard last night.”

He rubbed his neck in apprehension. “Actually I-“. Barking from below cut him off. Sansa leaned out over the railing. A small white blur ran in the grass below with Lady on its heels.

“Shit!” cried Sansa. “Go on in Robb!” She sprinted down the stairs after Lady. Lady was the best behaved of all the Stark direwolves, but even she couldn’t resist a good rabbit.

Robb sighed, opened the door to Sansa’s apartment. He set down the box of donuts along with his keys and plopped down into the chair. Somehow this was going to be more difficult than he anticipated.

“Hey, Robb?”said a painfully familiar voice. Robb’s face paled. Standing in the doorway to Sansa’s bedroom, Margaery looked sexy as sin with her hair over one shoulder, wearing a green cami and Sansa’s lemon patterned pajama pants. She was leaving _Sansa’s_ room wearing _Sansa’s_ pants which meant she had never gone home last night. “Where’s Sansa?”

Robb gulped. “She-she’s running. After dog, mm I mean Lady.” Robb couldn’t figure out if he was more turned on by the sight of Margaery Tyrell braless in a cami or furious that she had clearly slept with his little sister last night and did nothing to hide it.

“Ah,” sighed Margaery as she sank down into the couch. The sigh matched the cursing Robb had heard when he parked his car. “Ooohh! Mind if I have a donut?”

Robb shook his head, still a bit in shock. Margaery reached forward and flipped open the lid to the box. When she leaned to grab one, Robb couldn’t keep from glancing at her chest.

A flurry of emotions thrummed through him. He couldn’t shake the image of Margaery in her green cami reaching her climax. Gods, he’d wanted to the see that. Be the reason for that. Margaery had a reputation for being a bit promiscuous. It would be a lie to say that her reputation wasn’t part of the reason Robb wanted her.

But then he also imagined his sister in the same situation and all arousal was doused. Sansa had one serious relationship before: Joffrey Baratheon. Robb hated thinking about the jerk, thinking of how he constantly put down Sansa and had once slapped her. Robb had knocked him out the moment Sansa dumped him, and he swore never to let her be hurt again.

He wouldn’t let Sansa be played by Margaery. Sansa was naïve and trusting, while Margaery was cunning. She played on the weaknesses and strengths of others. Robb had seen it enough in the political debates of Professor Lannister’s class to know.

Robb and Margaery sat in silence, save for the typing emanating from Margaery’s laptop. The more Robb thought, the more confused and frustrated he became.

After several minutes, Lady burst through the door and hopped into Robb’s lap. She licked his face then quickly hopped down and pranced to the kitchen. A second later, Sansa stumbled in and collapsed onto the couch next to Margaery.

“I shouldn’t take such good care of her,” gasped Sansa, “I should let her grow as fat as King Robert and just roll her down the stairs to pee. It would save so much energy.”

Margery giggled. “But then you’d drag me to go running with you and we’d both be miserable.”

It was as if Robb wasn’t there. Sansa couldn’t quit smiling at Margaery. She kissed her on the lips then laid her head on Margaery’s shoulder. “I’m exhausted.”

“Aw,” complained Margaery. “I wanted to finish you off though! There’s this thing with my tongue that I can do. I can curl it around your-“

Robb started coughing, not wanting to hear where this was going. He already knew far too much about his sister’s sex life. The conversation stopped. Both girls looked at him, Margaery smirking at Robb’s discomfort.

“What?” said Margaery. “We are in a private now.”

“Be nice, babe,” Sansa picked out a donut. “Robb had something to tell me about last night. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

                This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! Telling Sansa was one thing, but admitting to Margaery that he had a crush on her, while she was with his sister? He deviated off the course of his plan. “I, uhm, just needed to say that… Theon would really appreciate it if you two would come to the movies with us next weekend! He really wants to give this double date thing another shot.”

                Anything, even the truth, would have been better than that. He had panicked though. There was no going back.

                “Really?” said Sansa. “Theon hates people. And no offense Robb, but you were acting more like a chaperone on my date rather than a man on his own date last night. I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

                Margaery took one of Sansa’s hands. “Now love, everyone deserves a second chance. You said it yourself, it was their first date. They just had to shake out the nerves. I’m sure a movie would be wonderful. Besides, I’ll have you all alone in a dark corner with no one to see us.”

                Robb didn’t like the way Margaery slowly slid her other hand up Sansa’s thigh. “Actually, I was thinking a movie at my house. In the afternoon. With lots of lights on.”

                Mischief danced in Margaery’s eyes. “Even better. We can do a movie marathon. Of course, I’ll have to miss the first bit for my internship interview.” She turned back to Sansa. “I’m sure they’ll eventually fall asleep, all cuddled in a ball on the floor. Then, when I arrive, I can steal you away to the kitchen and eat out-“

                Robb jumped up and stood in front of Sansa, who looked nearly scarlet. “You know what, we’ll solidify plans later.”

                “Well, if you insist,” Margaery innocently sang. Her hand trailed down Sansa's arm to her waist.

                Sansa looked up at Robb. Her flushed skin was gradually turning back to its natural shade. “You’re sure you and Theon can handle another date with us?”

                Not thinking of the implications, Robb nodded. As much as it pained him to watch Margaery seduce Sansa, he had to keep an eye on her.

                After setting aside her laptop, Margaery stood and stretched her arms up high, revealing her navel. Both Starks watched the display, Robb’s eyes filled with lust. Then Margaery bent down and kissed Sansa on the lips. Sansa tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

                To avoid yet another awkward conversation, Robb stood. “Okay, I should get going! Bye sis!” Neither girl acknowledged him, too caught up in each other.

                Robb ran down the steps. Once he reached his car, he felt his pockets for his keys. Nothing. Shit. The keys were next to the donut box. In the living room. Where his sister was currently making out with the girl of his dreams.

                If he didn’t need his car to drive to work later, he would just jog home. Unfortuntately, he did have to work.

                Robb whined and walked back up the steps, dreading the next confrontation. He stood outside the door, feeling somewhere between nauseated and enraged at the moans and giggles coming from the other side. Rapidly the moans and grunts were replacing giggles. Robb reluctantly came forward and knocked on the door.

                Sansa groaned from the other side. Then Margaery yelled. “I swear to the Maiden, all I want to do is make my girlfriend cum!”

                Someone stomped forward and Robb wisely stepped back. Margaery swung the door open, hair slightly more disheveled than before, her cami hiked to just just above her belly button, arms folded across her chest, and fresh red teeth marks lining her neck. She glared at him, and Robb prayed his anatomy would co-operate for the next 30 seconds.

                “I left my keys,” he gestured toward the donut box. Margaery rolled her eyes and stepped aside. Robb made sure not to look at the couch, where he was sure Sansa currently sat or lay in a state of frustration. He grabbed his keys and walked out, nearly tripping over Lady.

                “Sorry about that,” said Robb muttered, turning around not to appear rude. Not that it mattered at this point. Margaery sighed and pushed the door shut. As embarrassed as Robb was, he couldn’t help but watch the way her hips swayed as she turned and the door closed.

                Despite himself, Robb was still attracted to Margaery. He craved her beauty, her confidence, her intelligence.

                But he didn’t have Margaery. Instead he had the arrogant, nosy idiot currently sleeping on his couch.

* * *

 

“Damnit! I knew I should have come!” yelled Theon.

Robb parked his car and slid off his seatbelt. “Well, now you’re living with the consequences.”

Theon tossed his head back. “But I don’t want to date you! I want to date Daenerys Targaryen! Or Ros. Or any other girl in this forsaken land.”

“What, am I not pretty enough for you?” asked Robb.

“No,” said Theon. “Your lips aren’t plump enough and your ass sags a bit.”

Both men stepped out of the car. “You’re no prize yourself. Do you think I want such a flat chested imbecile on my arm?”

Theon grinned. “Course you do. I make up for it in girth.”

Robb was about to retort when he saw Margaery approach out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Theon’s hand and pretended to stare at him dotingly. Theon looked puzzled until he too saw Margaery.

“Don’t you two look adorable,” smiled Margaery.

“Hey Margaery. Didn’t even see you. I was just admiring my boyfriend here,” Robb struggled to spit out the second to last word.

Theon bemusedly smiled. Robb knew he loved watching him squirm around the woman.

“So glad you’re becoming more open with PDA, Robb. Come Friday, you won’t be able to keep your hands off each other,” Margaery smirked. She was enjoying this too. It was plain in her smirk that she knew the truth.

At that precise moment, Daenerys Targaryen walked up. “Hi Margaery,” she greeted.

Theon’s mouth dropped and Robb’s eyes lit with joy. Revenge would be sweet.

“Hey, Dany,” said Margaery.

“Who are your friends?” asked Dany.

“Well, this is Sansa’s brother Robb,” Margaery gestured. “And this is his boyfriend Theon.”

Theon’s eyes widened in terror. He dropped Robb’s hand, only for Robb to wrap an arm around his waist.

“I’m just so proud to call Theon my boyfriend,” said Robb. “I mean, he’s everything I could hope for.”

“I prefer not to label things,” rushed Theon.

“Don’t be shy, pookie,” said Robb He pressed his lips against Theon’s cheek, regretting the taste of his beard hair immediately. He glanced to Margaery. She held a hand against her face to hide the laughter ready to explode from her mouth.

Dany nodded enthusiastically. “It’s great to see two men so confident in their sexuality and so open with affection. You keep doing you.”

Dany turned back to Margaery as Theon cringed. “I’ll see you at work, okay. Make sure that report is ready for Mr. Baelish. He wants it on his desk by noon.”

“Already printed and waiting for him,” said Margaery. “See you later.”

As soon as Dany walked away, Theon whined.

“Something wrong, Theon?” asked Margaery.

“Yeah!” Theon said. “Daenerys Targaryen thinks…” Theon caught himself. Robb knew Margaery knew, but he could not say if Theon could tell. “Thinks I’m not committed to my boo. She didn’t let me explain myself!”

“I think Dany is more than understanding of your circumstance,” said Margaery. She glanced down at her watch. “If you don’t mind Theon, I need to steal your lover to escort me to class.”

Theon and Robb stared at each other for a moment. “I suppose I’ll catch you later…babe,” said Theon. Robb shrugged. They leaned in to hug each other stiffly.

Margaery looped her arm around Robb’s and led him toward the political science building. “You two do make the cutest couple,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaery picked up the pizza boxes and shut the car door outside Robb’s house. She was exhausted from studying into the early morning hours for her debate today, but also buzzing from how well her interview with Renly Baratheon had gone.

                She opened the front door quietly, careful to keep her presence a mystery in case Sansa, Robb and Theon were watching a horror movie. It was always nice to have the element of surprise. Unfortunately, they appeared to be watching “Florian and Jonquil” starring Lady Crane. No doubt Sansa picked that one.

                As Margaery entered the living room, she spotted Robb and Theon a sleep on the floor, leaning against a chair, which Grey Wind currently occupied. Robb’s head rested on Theon’s shoulder with his arm crossing over Theon’s torso. Margaery held the boxes in one hand and took out her phone to take a picture. Once Theon and Robb got tired of their “romance”, Margaery wanted proof that men could be this stupid.

                She smirked down at the picture, then walked around the couch. Sansa’s head rested on the far end, her legs sprawled out across. She was fully engrossed in the film. Margaery set down the pizza on a table next to her and cleared her throat.

                Sansa looked up startled, her gorgeous pale blue eyes widened. When she realized it was Margaery, and not some intruder, Sansa’s face brightened with excitement. A wide smile spread across her face. She motioned for Margaery to lay down with her.

                Margaery, never one to deny her girlfriend such an appealing request, sat down and crawled up the couch until her face was level with Sansa’s. She pecked Sansa’s lips. “How’s the movie marathon?”

                Sansa laid her head back against the arm again. “Terrible. Theon insisted on watching three Rambo movies. The only reason we’re watching this is because I begged Robb.”

                Margaery smirked. “It can’t be that bad.”

                Sansa rolled her eyes. “You weren’t here, so how would you know? Speaking of which, how did the interview go?”

                “Amazing,” said Margaery. “I don’t know what you said to Baelish, but Renly’s assistant said she had never read a recommendation so positive and confident from that man before. Mr. Baratheon seemed rather impressed with my ideas for helping the smallfolk in King’s Landing and my welfare reform proposals from class. I dare say, you may be looking at the next intern for the president-elect of Westeros.”

                Sansa squealed then quickly threw her hand over her mouth, glancing aside to see is she had waken up the cuddle buddies. Robb rolled over in his sleep, stretching his arm around Theon and nuzzling his head in to Theon’s neck. Theon draped his own arm over Robb’s back in response, but remained asleep.

                Sansa giggled. “I think they’re really warming up to the physical parts of their relationship now. I’ve never seen Robb so affectionate with someone.” Margaery held her smirk in place. She wasn’t sure how Sansa would react when she learned this was all a ruse. Margaery had realized it as soon as she saw Robb and Theon walk to their table at Podrick & Payne’s, but Sansa seemed so enchanted by the idea of Robb having found love that she was blind to the truth. “Anyway,” continued Sansa, “that’s fantastic news! I’ll have an inside connection to Renly Baratheon.”

                “When I called Loras and told him the news, he had the same reaction. Although, I believe he had ulterior motives,” said Margaery.

She brought her hand up to stroke Sansa’s ribcage. She found herself doing that a lot lately, finding little ways to touch Sansa, whether intimate or not. She loved watching the way Sansa would relax into her touch. They sat in silence as Margaery ran her fingers up and down Sansa’s side over her shirt.

Finally, Sansa said. “We have plans for tomorrow.”

Margaery was watching the way Sansa’s stomach would flinch whenever she lightly traced one spot below her breast. “What plans?”

Sansa’s breath hitched for a second. “We’re going to the gym. With Robb and Theon.”

Margaery immediately stopped her ministrations, resting her hand on Sansa’s chest. She buried her head into Sansa’s hair and groaned. “Sweetling, why? Can’t you just take Lady on a run with them and Grey Wind? Why must you involve me in your self-afflicted torture?”

Sansa laughed softly, more careful than Margaery not to wake up her brother and Theon. “It’ll be fun. Robb and Theon like to do some lifts with their workout, so it’s really the easiest way to satisfy everyone.”

“Not me,” muttered Margaery.

“You don’t have to do anything intense. You can just jog or do some yoga.”

“I’d much rather we work out in bed,” Margaery grazed her teeth against Sansa’s neck and lightly sucked against her pulse point. “With no clothes on. It’s great cardio. And I can do which ever yoga pose you like.”

Margaery slowly moved up to kiss Sansa’s jaw line, relishing in the blush spreading down from Sansa’s cheeks. “But Robb and Theon…” started Sansa.

“They can get their own bed. I don’t like to share,” Margaery squeezed Sansa’s breast. “I’d be a bit concerned if you really want to involve your brother in this.” It had been five days since she’d had sex and three days since she’s last seen Sansa.

Before Sansa had the chance to blush further at Margaery’s innuendo, Margaery claimed her lips and tugged at Sansa’s lower lip with her teeth. Sansa moaned lowly and pressed her hand against Margaery’s neck.

Margaery began mentally mapping out which rooms were closest for her to take Sansa to. She couldn’t remember where exactly the bathroom was, but she was fairly certain it was close to the kitchen. The moment she slipped her tongue out of Sansa’s mouth to make the suggestion, however, Grey Wind began growling.

Sansa broke off the kiss and turned to look at the beast. Below him, Theon was stretching, waking up from his nap. Sansa pushed at Margaery to sit up.

“Cock block,” muttered Margaery. She sat up, obliging Sansa’s requests that they stop “mortifying Robb with our sexual openness.”

By the chair, Theon pushed Robb off of him. Robb slid down to the floor and grumbled “Ow, baby. You like it rough.”

Theon flicked Robb’s forehead. “Wake up you idiot. We fell asleep.”

Robb groaned and pushed himself up off the ground to stand. As he popped his neck, Margaery couldn’t help but notice the slight bulge in his crotch.  Based on what he had said in his sleep, Margaery could figure out what the bulge was from and had a good inkling of who it was for. She didn’t suppress the giggle escaping her lips.

Robb’s eyes widened when he saw Margaery here. “When did you-?” he started, but quickly stopped. He looked down at himself, drawing both Sansa and Theon’s attention to his no longer growing problem. His face immediately flushed. “I-I”.

“No need to feel embarrassed Robb,” smiled Margaery. If she was losing her morning of sex for his sake, she would make the most of her weekend in humiliation. “It’s a natural reaction when you’re practically laying on top of the object of your affections.” Remembering the position they were in just moments ago, Margaery winked at Sansa. Sansa bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

Theon scooted away from Robb on the floor, wanting nothing to do with his erection problem.

Robb conspicuously covered his junk with his hand. “Excuse me,” he said and ran from the room.

It took all of ten seconds for Theon to notice the pizza boxes laying on the table. “Thank the gods. I’m starving.” He picked up a box and went to the kitchen without caring to check the toppings.

Sansa looked back to Margaery and leaned in close. “You shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered. “You embarrassed him.”

“He ruined my plans to de-stress and bring you off multiple times tomorrow morning. I’d say we’re even now.”

Sansa looked Margaery in the eyes, unamused. “This is difficult for him. He’s coming to terms with who he is and he doesn’t need you constantly teasing him. Just lay off a bit, okay.”

This wasn’t even fair. The only thing Robb Stark was coming to terms with was the fact that Margaery didn’t feel an ounce of attraction to him. Boo-hoo for him. Still, Margaery couldn’t ignore the plea in Sansa’s eyes.

She sighed. “Fine. Only for tonight. I’ll be a miserable bitch tomorrow morning and your gorgeous eyes and sweet pleas will not save your brother then.”

Sansa smiled. “That’s all I ask.” She cupped one Margaery’s cheek with one hand and kissed Margaery’s other cheek. “Thank you.”

In that moment, the blue in Sansa’s eyes popping with joy and the soft smile playing at her lips, filled with concern for her dear brother and thankfulness for Margaery’s understanding, Margaery knew she would do anything for Sansa. Even go to the bloody gym.

 

* * *

 

                “You’re wearing _that_ to a public a gym?!” asked Sansa the moment Margaery walked through her door.

                Margaery shrugged. “Why not? Women wear this all the time in commercials for gyms.”

                “Because marketers think that sex-crazed men will purchase memberships if they think women usually work out in just a sports bra and yoga pants.”

                “Well that’s poor advertising.” Margaery set down her coffee and took Sansa’s hands into her own. “I can defend myself against lecherous old men, if that’s your concern. You’re not the only one who grew up in a house full of brothers. By the way, that tank top is far too sexy. You should take it off and forget this whole nonsense of going out.”

                Sansa rolled her eyes. “Come on. Robb will be here any minute.”

                By the time Robb pulled up to the side of Sansa’s apartment building, Margaery had finished off her coffee. The girls walked to the car, prepared to sit in the back, only to find that Theon was already sitting there. “Go sit up front,” Sansa told Margaery.

                Margaery shrugged and walked around the car. When she walked past the windshield, she couldn’t help but notice the slack jaw expression on Robb’s face. She pulled open the door and sat.

                “Uhm,” Robb looked back at Sansa through the driver’s mirror, “Sansa I thought you would sit here with me.”

                Sansa shrugged. “It’s just a ten minute drive.”

                Margaery leaned in closer to Robb. “I promise I won’t bite. Not you anyway.” She winked back at Sansa in the mirror, admiring how both Starks blushed simultaneously. Having that amount of power over two people simultaneously should be be a violation of physics.

                During the drive, Margaery only counted six times when Robb would glance down at her chest before quickly returning to the road. It was an impressive feat for someone who had never formed a full sentence in her presence prior to dinner last week.

                As soon as Robb parked his car, he unbuckled his seat belt and fled as if Margaery carried some horrible disease.

                Once they entered the gym, Sansa pulled her hair up into a high-pony tail. Some excess hairs stuck out, though.

                “Here, let me fix it,” said Margaery. She gathered up Sansa’s hair and adjusted the pony tail. “Perfect.”

                “Thanks.” Said Sansa. She pecked Margaery on the lips, then grabbed Robb’s arm. “We’re going to start off with a warm-up jog. Theon will be lifting some weights if you want do yoga or something by him.”

                “Don’t you need to stretch?” asked Margaery.

                Sansa and Robb were heading to the treadmills. “Already did before you came over,” she called.

                Margaery went to the mats beside the dumbbells where Theon was beginning sets of arm curls. His earphones were in and he didn’t acknowledge her when she came over. Margaery started with a few basic stretches to loosen up. Then, remembering that Sansa had a perfect view of her ass, Margaery gracefully bent over into the Eight-Limbed pose on her knees with her butt high in the air.

                A stumbling sound from the treadmills brought a sly smile to Margaery’s lips. She turned her head back, eager to see the mess she had turned Sansa into. Instead Sansa was staring down at Robb, who was struggling to regain his balance on the machine. From the red tint on both of their cheeks, it was obvious she once again had the attention of both Starks. At least Margaery knew her show wasn’t for nothing.

Robb said something to Sansa, who looked back to Margaery and Theon. Then Robb called out, “Looking sexy babe. Work those arms.”

                Margaery bit her tongue not to burst out laughing as Theon pulled out an earphone and looked around in confusion.

                “Your man just gave you a compliment,” said Margaery. “You should return the favor.”

                Theon cringed. He set down the dumbbells he was working with. “I don’t look nearly as good as you,” called Theon with all the fake sincerity he had used around Robb every time cute relationship phrases and compliments were used.

                They worked out in silence for another fifteen minutes. Sansa continued on the treadmill, now jogging rather than sprinting. Robb had disappeared. Margaery lowered her self to the ground next to Theon, who was now working on pushups. Margaery raised herself up to plank, tucking her abs in tightly.

                Approximately ten feet away, a tall, muscular, tan-skinned man bent down to lift one of the weight bars. His black hair was tied back in a long braid. When he turned, Margaery recognized him immediately. Few men could pull off “intimidating yet adorable” quite like Drogo.

                “He’s probably some pompous muscle head,” muttered Theon. He began pushing up and down faster. “Arrogant too. I could take him in a fight.”

                Margaery smirked. “Drogo is actually really sweet. I don’t think Dany would like to hear you speak that way about her boyfriend.”

                Theon’s hand slipped a bit beneath him, causing him to stop. “Boyfriend?” he whined.

                “Oh, yes,” nodded Margaery. She dropped a knee and sat up to a kneeling position. “They’ve been together a few weeks now, but she’s constantly gushing about how intense yet caring he is, especially in bed. He comes to visit her at work once a week.”

                It shouldn’t have been this satisfactory to watch Theon’s face drop in disappointment.

                Drogo stared at Margaery and Theon as he dropped the bar. Margaery politely waved over. Recognition crossed Drogo’s face as he smiled wide and waved back.

                “We’ll keep your little interest between us, though,” whispered Margaery.

                Theon quirked an eyebrow at her. Margaery continued on, “He doesn’t seem the type to be thrilled when his lover is checking out other men.”

                “Huh?” asked Theon. “Oh! Right. Cause Robb and I are dating. Happily dating.”

                Margaery shook her head and turned back around to watch Sansa finish up her run. Although Margaery hated running herself, she did like to watch her girlfriend’s long toned legs in action.

                Except Sansa wasn’t running anymore. She was standing beside treadmill panting while some blond, weasel faced guy was sneering at her.

                “Who’s that?” asked Margaery.

                 Theon looked over. “Shit, that’s Joffrey.” Theon stood up, as did Margaery.

                 Every story Sansa told Margaery about her relationship with Joffrey was an ember in Margaery’s loathing for the git. Early in their relationship, there were nights Sansa would call Margaery at 3 am crying because of a nightmare involving the boy. Sansa sometimes had nightmares when Margaery was over and Margaery would wake up to hold her as Sansa regained her composure.

               Margaery grimaced. She strutted across the gym to Sansa and wrapped an arm around the taller girl’s shoulder. “Hey, who’s this?” she asked sweetly.

               Margaery glanced back to where she had been before. Theon was gone. Probably off finding Robb. Margaery could handle this.

               She softly stroked her thumb against Sansa’s shoulder in an effort to help her relax. Her shoulders felt tenser than a wooden board.

               Joffrey looked Margaery up and down, smirking slightly. “My, my Sansa,” he hissed, “Your friends have certainly gotten much…lovelier.”

               Margaery’s stomach twisted at the smugness on the boy’s face.

              “Leave her alone,” Sansa spat. Her eyes widened a bit with the remark and she quickly bit down on her lip.

              “I’ll do as I please, Stark,” sneered Joffrey. “You should know better to hold your tongue. Mother always wondered why I dated such a stupid girl. I told her it was because you were easy. If only you were as good in bed as you are stupid…”

              Margaery couldn’t take any more of his filth. She clinched her fist, pulled her other arm away from Sansa’s neck and swung her fist, knocking Joffrey square in the jaw.

              Joffrey held his jaw for a moment and gazed down at the floor, stunned.

              Margaery stepped closer. She glanced at Sansa, who looked as stunned as Joffrey, then back to her ex. “Listen here, you bloody prick,” warned Margaery, “If you ever speak that way about my girlfriend again, you’ll be waking up in a hospital bed.”

              Joffrey jerked his head up, mouth slightly ajar with a trickle of blood running down his lip. “You stupid bitch!”

              Joffrey lunged at her. Margaery parried around him and shoved him to the ground as he lost his balance, his head landing inches away from the corner of the treadmill. She dropped her knee into his back.

             Sansa stood still, in complete shock at everything that had transpired.

             Robb jogged over to Sansa’s side. He stopped once he saw Margaery pinning down Joffrey, who was struggling pathetically beneath her.

            “What happened?” he asked.

             Joffrey stopped struggling when he heard the voice.

            Margaery pulled some loose strands of hair out of her face. “Just teaching this little prick some etiquette. Do you think you can remember your lesson?” Margaery asked him.

           Joffrey nodded furiously. Margaery stood, pressing off on the knee that was resting on Joffrey’s back for good measure. Joffrey scrambled up and stared at Robb in horror as he backed away and ran to the locker room.

           Margaery turned back to Sansa. She was staring down, clearly trying to compose herself.

           Margaery gingerly picked up Sansa’s hand. “Are you okay, sweetling?”

           Sansa nodded. “I… I think we should go.”

           Robb nodded. “I’ll go get Theon. He went to alert some gym staff.”

           Sansa rubbed her hand against her arm and shook her head. “No, I can do it.”

           Before Robb or Margaery could argue, she headed toward opposite side of the gym.

           Robb and Margaery walked to the front door and waited. After a moment Robb said, “Thank you. For helping my sister.”

           Margaery shrugged. “No thanks is necessary. The arse deserved it for treating Sansa that way.”

           Robb looked around. “So, how exactly did you learn to do that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

           Margaery smiled. “My grandmother insisted I take self-defense in high school. The instructor said he had never seen someone pick up the counter attacks so easily.”

           After another moment of silence, Robb said. “You really care for her don’t you?”

           Margaery’s smile softened a bit when she saw Sansa leaning against Theon’s shoulder as he walked over with her. Sansa smiled a slightly at her, reassuring Margaery that Sansa would be alright. “Yeah, I do. I care for her more than you understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has put up with my silly grammatical errors and random weird typos (And the odd repeated sentences). I'm not one to edit immediately after, so a lot of mistakes end up on here before I go through later and fix them. Thanks for hanging in there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit more smutty than I anticipated, which is why a) I have decided to place this smut warning here and b) why I am adding a 5th chapter. Enjoy!

                On Monday morning, King’s Landing University cancelled classes for the first time in seven years. With King Robert preparing his final speech as monarch before his brother Renly took office as Westeros’ first elected president, the campus was in chaos. The City Watch had the city on lock down, while Robert’s personal Kingsguard insisted no students or faculty who failed to meet security clearance be allowed within 500 feet of the King or the president-elect. Holding classes was simply too much of a hassle for such a momentous occasion.

                For that reason, Sansa lay on her bed scratching the itchy spot behind Lady’s ear as she contemplated whether to call her girlfriend at 8 am on a gifted day off, rather than preparing for class.

Margaery had worked late last night with Daenerys researching local housing conditions for Mr. Baelish’s proposal that he would make to Renly Baratheon following Robert’s speech. She likely wouldn’t wake up for another few hours if given the chance.

                Yet Sansa needed to hear Margaery’s voice. She’d had the dream again, the one where Joffrey called her a slut and groped her. The voices of her parents and siblings whispered how stupid she was, that for all she had tried to learn, she was nothing more than a pretty parrot regurgitating silly facts. She finally snapped her eyes open when Joffrey slapped her.

                For a minute, she thought about calling Robb, but Robb wasn’t good with comforting people. He would probably just look up Joffrey’s address and start beating him again if she told him. Besides, if Robb was with Theon now, Sansa wanted to give them some privacy. They seemed uncomfortable and distant around each other Saturday afternoon. Sansa blamed herself and Margaery. Well, mostly Margaery. Robb and Theon were awkward enough. Even when Robb had taken Jeyne Poole to prom he hadn’t acted so undesiring in a relationship.

                Then again, Theon was Robb’s first boyfriend. Things were bound to be different.

                Sansa sighed and clicked the call button her phone. On the third ring, the call went through. Margaery grumbled sleepily, “You’d better have one hell of a good reason for waking me from my amazingly sexy dream or I swear on the Smith I will drive over there and shave your head.”

                Sansa hung up immediately and dropped her phone by her side. Calling Margaery was a bad idea. She should have just talked to Lady. As if reading her mind, Lady jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball next to Sansa. Sansa didn’t have the energy to scold Lady for getting on the furniture and cuddled into the dog instead.

                Five seconds later Sansa’s phone rang, playing the ringtone she used just for Margaery. Sansa picked it up and answered, “Hello.”

                “I’m so sorry, sweetling. I thought you were Loras calling again about meeting Renly. I swear the boy is a desperate dunderhead,” said Margaery, still slightly sleepy.

                “It’s fine. I didn’t mean to wake you from a good dream, so I’ll just let you go back to sleep,” said Sansa.

                “No, wait!,” said Margaery, “I was dreaming about you. My dream didn’t come close to making me feel as good as I do when hearing your voice.”

                Sansa blushed and tried to cover her face, even though Margaery wasn’t even there.

                “Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?” asked Margaery.

                A memory of Joffrey pushing Sansa flashed before her. “N-no. Not particularly.” Sansa imagined Margaery sitting on her bed, legs crossed, staring Sansa down not believing a word that she said. “It’s just that I had a dream too. That’s all.”

                “What about?” Margaery asked gently.

                “Joffrey,” Sansa whispered. She couldn’t stop thinking about him since running into him on Saturday. She had been doing well lately, not having even thought of him in a week. This was the first time she’d seen him since they broke up though. “The same one as last time.”

                She heard Margaery shift on her bed. “It’s okay, Sansa. I’m glad you called me.”

                “I almost didn’t,” muttered Sansa before she could stop herself.

                Margaery sighed. She didn’t sound exasperated like Sansa expected, but sad. “You think you burden me, don’t you?” Sansa didn’t respond. “You’re wrong. You’ve never been a burden, love. I want to listen to your problems, to your fears so I can make it better. You will never be able to escape what that little monster did, but you don’t have to deal with it alone. I can help you. I’ll listen, or talk, or drive over there at 3 am to hold you if that’s what you need. Whatever you need Sansa. Never be afraid to talk to me about him or anything, okay?”

                “Okay,” said Sansa, stroking Lady again.

                “How do you want me to help?” asked Margaery.

                Sansa took a deep breath. “Talk to me. Help me forget him.”

                “Okay. Do you want to hear about my dream?” Sansa could hear the flirtatious smirk in Margaery’s voice.

                “Uh-huh,” Sansa shifted back to her pillow. This was going to go where she believed it would go, it would be best to separate herself from Lady.

                “It starts with me entering a smoky bar. I sit at the end of the bar and order a vodka.”

                “Of course.”

                “Hey! No interrupting! It’ll ruin the mood. Anyway, the bartender fixes my drink. Then I look around the bar, and see the most beautiful red head sitting by herself with a shot. She’s wearing a skin tight, black dress with a plunging neckline. Like the new one you just bought. You should wear that on our next date by the way.”

                “Don’t get distracted,” said Sansa. She’s tensing in anticipation for Margaery’s dream. God, she loves her girlfriend’s voice. It was smooth like Margaery’s silk sheets. The thought of Margaery’s sheets against her skin made Sansa groan.

                “Right. Dream. I strut over to her and sit. She doesn’t look at me, seems completely oblivious to the entire bar, except for her phone. I clear my throat and she looks up. She starts blushing and somehow it’s both adorable and sexy at once. ‘Sorry’, she says ‘I get lost in my own world sometimes.’ ‘Can I get lost with you?’ I ask. ‘You’d have to find me first,’ she says. Gods Sansa, do you realize how much your snarky wit turns me on? Even in my sleep I remember getting wet when you said that.”

                Sansa felt her heart rate pick up as Margaery spoke, the idea of Margaery’s arousal flaming her own. “What happened next?” she asked, attempting to sound innocent, but unable to hide the rasp in her voice.

                “Next thing I remember, we’re in my apartment. I’ve got you pinned against the door, kissing your neck. You’re squirming against me, baby, and squeezing my boob. ‘I need you,’ you whisper,” Margaery’s voice dropped and quickened. She’s nearly panting and Sansa loves every second of it. She trailed her hand down her stomach. “You slip off your heels and I drag you to my room. I finally get you out of that dress and you’re wearing that designer black bra I bought you and black lace knickers. You’re so beautiful in it Sansa, gods I’ve never seen anyone look as beautiful as you.”

                Sansa felt herself getting wetter and fought the urge to touch. She wanted Margaery, not her own hands. She can wait, she told herself. Margaery, however, could not. Sansa heard the rustling of clothes in the background and hears Margaery moving around.

                “Mmm I wish you were here to touch me Sans,” Margaery moaned.

                Sansa shook from restraint. “Tell me more, babe. Tell me about how you make me come.”

                Margaery groaned louder. “Ah. I’m-I’m out of my dress, I don’t know how, I just am. And you’re crawling across my bed, your wonderful arse teasing me, swaying slightly with each movement. I stand and watch and-ah. You sprawl out across my pillows and smirk, because you know I can’t say no to a damn thing you ask for. ‘Come find me,’ you purr and I can’t hold back baby, I can’t. Mmm. I get on the bed and push you back and kiss you. I slip my tongue in your mouth and you moan like you do when you eat lemon cakes.”

                A soft beeping began on Sansa’s phone as Margaery talked. Without looking at the caller ID, Sansa swiped it aside and listened again. “You flip us over and you’re on top. You smile and unhook your bra and I feel on the brink of madness. I reach up to feel you, but you pin my arms back down. ‘Work for it,’ you whisper in my ear and your teeth tug on my earlobe.” The beeping sounded again, and once more Sansa ignored it. Margaery’s on the verge of cumming and Sansa needed it almost as bad as Margaery did. “You lower head to my neck and begin nibbling and marking me. I want you to mark me, want everyone to know the pleasure you give me Sansa. Ah. Ah. You start-you start rotating your hips against mine. I can feel your pussy soaking through your underwear. You let go of my arms and start unhooking my bra. It feels s-so good. I’m so close Sansa. I’m so close to coming with just the thought of you sucking on my nipples while I fuck you with my fingers.” The beeping sounds again. “Fuck the Maiden, who the fuck keeps calling you?!” Margaery cried.

                Sansa pulled the phone away from her ear. It was Robb. “Shit, it’s Robb. I have to take it.”

                “No,” insisted Margaery. “This is for us, love. I’m so close. I’m tired of hearing about Robb and his non-existent relationship. Ignore him. I need you.”

                Sansa bit her lip. Clearly Margaery was desperate, spewing nonsense about Robb and Theon. They may not be the most romantic couple, but they were still a couple. “It’ll just be a second, honey,” said Sansa. “I swear I’ll be right back.”

                “FUU-” Margaery yelled as Sansa clicked her onto hold.

                She then answered Robb’s call. “Hey,” she said, sounding more out of breath than she wanted to.

                “Uhm, hey,” said Robb. “Was I calling at a bad time?”

                “Oh no. Just got back from a morning jog with Lady. What’s up?”

                “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I know we’ve been hanging out a lot lately it’s just…”       

                He needed help not making a fool of himself around Theon. Sansa understood that. Going from friends to lovers was a difficult transition. Then Sansa thought of Margaery. The weekend had been especially rough for her, waking up early on Saturday to do her least favorite activity, only to get a call late Saturday night that she and Dany would be working overtime on Sunday. Sansa had been planning to give Margaery her full attention Monday, studying and what not, just the two of them.

                “I’d love to Robb, really. But Margaery-”said Sansa.

                “You can bring her, if you’d like. And Lady too. Just for some roast Braavosi hen and some drinks?” suggested Robb. He was practically pleading. Sansa could imagine his eyes growing wider and rounder, like Grey Wind’s whenever he wanted Sansa to give him her extra meat.

                Sansa sighed. “I’ll try.”

                “Thanks, sis. Love you,” said Robb.

                Sansa stood up and stretched. “Love you too.”

                She walked into the living and sat down on the couch, grabbing the bag of chips left on the coffee table. Lady loyally followed her, then sat on the floor in front of the couch. Sansa took Margaery off hold.

                “Margaery, are you still there?” asked Sansa.

                For a moment Sansa worried that Margaery was too angry to respond. “Yes, sweet girl, I’m still here.” She finally said. She sounded dejected and sad. Sansa wished she was here with her so she could wrap Margaery in a huge apology hug. “What did he want?”

                “He wants me to come to dinner tonight,” she said, picking up and chip and popping it into her mouth. It was probably the healthiest thing Sansa had eaten as breakfast since getting this apartment.

                Margaery laughed incredulously. “Of course.”

                Margaery was mad. She hated it when Margaery was mad, but Robb was family. Her voice was a little shaky when she responded. “He invited you to come, but I know you’re tired and you have work to do and not to mention you’re probably sick of hanging around my brother and his boyfriend and me…”

                Margaery sighed. Sansa pictured her running her fingers back through those beautiful brown curls. “I could never be sick of being with you Sansa. I love dating you, talking to you, flirting with you, being with you. But I didn’t sign up to be with Robb. Every time I come over, he pops up. Maybe I’m just possessive, but I’m tired of sharing your attention with these idiots.”

                Sansa laughed a little. “I understand. I’ll just call Robb back and tell him it’ll just be me and Lady.”

                “Wait,” said Margaery. “As much as being around them irritates me right now, it’s worth it to see you. When should I come by?”

                Sansa smiled. “5:30. Thanks babe.”

 

* * *

 

                Margaery’s Audi pulled into Robb’s driveway a little after 6:15. Sansa had almost dozed off to the soft blues music playing from Margaery’s phone. Sansa’s lip curled up slightly when Margaery lightly pressed her lips to her cheek. “Wake up, sweetling. We’re here.”

                Sansa picked up Lady’s leash, got out of the car, and went to the back door. Lady sat patiently, allowing Sansa to hook the leash onto her collar before jumping out of the car and dragging Sansa to the back yard. Grey Wind was barking back there, clearly as eager as Lady to play with his sibling. Sansa let Lady off the leash in the backyard. Lady sprinted toward Grey Wind and tackled him. The two play fought as Sansa closed the gate and returned to Margaery.

                Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa’s waist and smirked, standing on her tip toes to press her forehead against Sansa’s. “You know that dog of yours is a menace, right?” she joked.

                “Shut up,” said Sansa. She kissed Margaery, who happily reciprocated and pulled Sansa in closer. When the front door opened, Sansa pulled away.

                “Oi! What are you doing out here? The food is inside!” yelled Theon.

                Sansa chuckled. “We’ll be right in.”

                Theon shrugged and turned back. Sansa looked back to Margaery, who looked as dejected as she sounded on the phone earlier. Sansa held Margaery’s hand and squeezed. “It’ll be fun,” she whispered.

                For the most part, dinner was fun. Robb stayed in the kitchen cooking, while the girls and Theon talked. The meal was delicious, the best Sansa had eaten in weeks.

                Theon and Robb didn’t act different toward each other than when they were merely just friends, Sansa noticed. The only time they would was if Margaery would try to flirt with Sansa. Then it was as if they tried to copy her (or, when she got too handsy, Robb would suddenly shift the conversation to include Sansa more). It was cute to see them trying to learn from her and Margaery. She did have the best girlfriend after all.

                A girlfriend who was currently on her second glass of wine and becoming more frustrated with Robb and Theon by the minute it seemed.

                Still, everyone managed to behave themselves until dessert.

                “So, Margaery this might be a bit blunt, but what exactly are your intentions with my sister?” asked Robb.

                Sansa’s eyes widened. She had expected Robb to give Margaery the talk at some point, but not right in front of her.

                Margaery scoffed and sipped more wine. “My intentions with your sister? Do you think I’m taking her to prom or something?”

                Robb remained stoic. “No. I want to know if you’re serious about a relationship with her. Sansa needs someone who is committed and not just looking for someone to scratch an itch on a regular basis.”

                “Robb!” cried Sansa. She glanced to Theon, who was stuffing his face with cake and smiling wide.

                “Are you fucking serious?” said Margaery. Her eyes flashed with the anger and frustration that had been building up for the past week. “Do you seriously think I would do that to Sansa?”

                “You do have a reputation,” Robb said. Sansa was too shocked to speak. This had come from nowhere. He hadn’t mentioned his worries to her once, and she felt mortified that he would think of Margaery like that. “And I know how you manipulate, Margaery. You can’t manipulate Sansa. She’s been through enough of that.”

                Margaery stood from her chair, sliding it back with force. “Tell me Robb, what are your intentions with Theon?”

                Sansa gaped at Margaery. Robb responded, “My intentions with Theon aren’t what we’re discussing,” he growled.

                Margaery marched in front of Robb, amber eyes blazing down at him. Sansa got up to restrain her. “Shouldn’t it be? Have you fucked him yet? Or hell, have you even kissed him?”

                Theon’s mouth dropped open, cake crumbs falling out. Robb stood, rising to tower above Margaery. “That’s enough.”

                “Come on Marge, you need to calm down,” said Sansa. She tried to pull Margaery away by the arms. Margaery shook her off and met Robb’s glare.

                “You haven’t. And you never will. The only person here you ever wanted to fuck or kiss or do anything with was me,” spat Margaery.

                Sansa stopped pulling. She looked at Robb. He was gritting his teeth, eyes practically pleading with Margaery for something. “Margaery, can we please talk alone?” he asked.

                “No. Gods this is so stupid! I thought it was cute at first, hiding a little crush with a fake relationship. Even wanted to help you a bit. But you can’t keep it to yourself, can you? If you’re not being a total arse and jumping all over me and Sansa for acting like two women in a relationship, you’re leering at me. I’m not going to sit here and take any more of this bullshit because you don’t know how to accept that a woman doesn’t want you.”

                Sansa’s heart dropped. She looked at Theon and Robb. It was true. Plain from the look of sorrow on their faces. It was like they were playing a game to see how long they could make Sansa look stupid. Margaery knew. Margaery knew it was an act and didn’t tell her.

                All the insults Joffrey had yelled at her, all her fears bubbled deep in her chest. She was an idiot. A stupid, naïve girl. They had probably laughed about behind Sansa’s back, taking bets on how long they could continue their façade, until Margaery stopped thinking it was so funny. Tears trailed down Sansa’s eyes.

                Sansa sped to the back door and slammed it behind her. The house remained silent, but Sansa didn’t notice. She went out to the middle of the grass and sat, cradling her in her hands as she cried. After a minute, Sansa felt a cold wet nose nudge her cheek. She lifted her head. Lady stood in front of her, then sat, offering her comfort. Sansa crawled forward and hugged her direwolf, soaking Lady’s fur.

                As she cried, Sansa thought back to every moment. It should have been obvious. Robb and Theon never got close to each other, hardly ever touched or said nice things about each other. When they hugged it looked painful for them. And Margaery. It was subtle, but as much as Margaery liked to tease people, she seemed to do it more around Robb and Theon. Even though she liked PDA, Margaery was never as forward before as she was in Podrick & Payne’s.

                She just wanted Robb to be happy in love. Instead, she made a fool out of herself.

                Sansa wasn’t sure how long she sat with Lady. It might have been five minutes or two hours. Eventually the backdoor slid open and someone walked out. Sansa hugged Lady tighter. She didn’t want to talk.

A moment later she felt two arms wrap around her back to her waist and recognized Margaery’s perfume. Sansa attempted to shrug her off, but Margaery wouldn’t budge. She placed her head on Sansa’s shoulder and tucked a damp strand of hair behind Sansa’s ear. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. She didn’t deserve a response. “I shouldn’t have done that. There was a better way to tell you, I’m sure.” Margaery sighed, breathing warm air into Sansa’s ear. “I was so angry. To be called a slut and to accuse me of using you for sex, love. Do you think I would do that?”

Sansa turned her head. Margaery’s brown eyes pinched in worry, her lips pursed together. “No,” croaked Sansa.

Margaery rubbed her back. “I should have told you about them, I know. But you were so happy to see Robb with someone. I couldn’t bear to be the one who broke that dream. But I guess I was anyway.”

Sansa turned her head away again, focusing on the feel of Lady’s fur beneath her fingers.

Margaery adjusted the angle of her head, but never moved away from Sansa. “I know you don’t want to talk. But thank you for listening. Please don’t think I was trying to embarrass you in there, sweetling. That’s the last thing I want to do. I never want to hurt you.”

“But you did,” said Sansa.

“I did,” repeated Margaery. She kissed the juncture between Sansa’s neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Can you please just take me home?”

Margaery nodded against Sansa’s shoulder and stood. Sansa pushed herself up off the ground. She walked to the back gate, Lady close behind and walked out. Lady obediently followed Sansa to the car, jumping into the back seat. Sansa climbed in after her. A moment later, Margaery emerged through the front door, Lady’s leash in hand. Sansa heard muffled voices as Robb came after Margaery and said something, Margaery said something back and walked to the car. She didn’t say anything as she got in and started the car.

The drive back to Sansa’s apartment was silent. No bluesy songs played, no conversations. Only the rumbling of the car’s engine and Lady’s pants. When Margaery parked the car, she looked back to Sansa. Sansa evaded eye contact, opening the door to let Lady out and following after her. Lady ran straight up and Sansa followed. She reached her door and rummaged through her purse to find the key. The stairs of the apartment creaked while she looked. She found the key in time to look up and see Margaery walking toward her with Lady’s leash held out.

“Thank you,” Sansa took the leash.

“I know this probably isn’t the best time, but I had something I wanted to say to you tonight,” said Margaery.

Sansa opened the door to let Lady in and tossed the leash inside after her, then shut the door.

“Whatever it is you might as well say it. The only way this night could get worst is if you tell me you’ve been seeing Joffrey behind my back.” It was meant as a joke, but the impractical part of Sansa worried it could be true.

Margaery stood still for a moment, just staring at Sansa. Then breathed in deep. She stepped forward and placed her hand over Sansa’s. “I’m in love with you, Sansa Stark. I love you.”

Sansa stared down at their intertwined hands. She was angry with Margaery for her deception and wanted to slam the door in her face. At the same time, she wanted to pick up Margaery and kiss her and tell her over and over that she loved her too.

When Sansa looked up, there was no expectation in Margaery’s eyes. Just love. It was as clear as Robb and Theon’s fake relationship. The twinge of unadulterated love had probably always been there too and Sansa never noticed.

She leaned in and lightly kissed Margaery’s soft lips. Then she released Margaery’s hand and went into her apartment.

It was too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached full blown smut territory, so I had to bump up the rating. If you don't like smut though, this will be the last bit of it. It should be obvious when it starts heading in that direction if you want to stop there. (Once more, smut made this story much longer than I anticipated so there is going to be a sixth chapter. This thing grows on its own.) Enjoy!

Class was miserable that week. Robb constantly kept an eye out for Sansa on campus. He checked every red headed girl who walked by thinking it might be her. She refused to answer his texts or phone calls.            

               Margaery wasn’t much better. He could feel her eyes baring into him from across the room during Professor Lannister’s lectures. When he gave his oral analysis of the modern role of the Hand of the King, Margaery shredded his inaccuracies and thwarted his resolutions maliciously in criticism.

               “Very well, Ms. Tyrell,” said the professor. “A bit harsh perhaps, but if Mr. Stark can’t survive a punch to his ego, then he certainly won’t survive in King’s Landing.”

               Following class on Friday, Robb chased after Margaery, who had left as soon as the professor dismissed them. He fought through a current of people before finally reaching her. “Margaery, wait. I need to talk to you.”

               Margaery walked faster, staying just beyond Robb’s reach.

               “Please Margaery, it’s important. It’s about Sansa.” They were beyond the crowd now. Robb realized they were in the parking lot, close to Margaery’s car. “Margaery, please!”

               Margaery turned around, her amber eyes piercing him like daggers. “What? Did you decide now was a good time to further interrogate me about my plans to hump and dump your sister? Perhaps you thought now that the truth was out, I’d feel bad enough for you to suck you off in the back lot. That’s the kind of thing whores like me do.”

               Her words burned. He had objectified her in the worst ways and insinuated horrible things, yet the first thought that popped into Robb’s head was how gorgeous she looked when she was mad, her nose flaring slightly, eyes bright with passion. He shoved it away. Sansa was first priority. “Do you know how Sansa is?” he asked.

               Margaery ran her fingers through her air, anger dissipating slightly. “I haven’t talked to Sansa since Monday. She won’t answer my calls or my texts. I guess she’s doing the same to you?” Rob nodded. “She’s okay though. I called Arya. She chewed me out, but seemed to forgive me by the end. Said Sansa is hurt and confused. Especially by you. She trusted you Robb. She trusted me.” The last sentence was hardly audible.

               Margaery slammed her fist onto her car in frustration. Robb was surprised it didn’t dent.

               “Look, I’m about to be late for work,” Margaery said. She unlocked the car door. Robb stepped out of the way. Margaery started the car, pulled out and drove out of the lot.

               That evening, Robb drove to Sansa’s apartment. He pulled his leather jacket on. The air was starting to get chilly as the sun dipped behind the building. He was about to run up the stairs when he saw Sansa sitting on a bench in the clearing for dogs. The bench faced away from him, so Sansa did as well. He walked over and could see Lady gnawing on a bone by the trees.

               Sansa had her phone out. Her chin was tucked in while she murmured something. He got close enough to sit on the bench. She was wearing a tee-shirt and goosebumps pebbled on her arms. Sansa stopped talking and looked at him, lips parted slightly and blue eyes downcast. “No. Robb’s here,” she said into the phone. The voice on the other end talked, the muffled buzz sounding familiar to Robb. “I know mom. I love you….bye.”

               Sansa hung up and turned to watch Lady. She shivered slightly when a breeze rustled the tree leaves. Robb took off his leather jacket and placed it over Sansa’s shoulders. “I wanted to apologize.”

               Sansa turned her head. Her eyes remained cold, but she was listening.

               Robb took a deep breath. Time to get all out. “When Theon set up that date, he was asking for a date with Margaery for me, and he was going to tag along and just have a friendly dinner with you. He didn’t…I didn’t know you were with her, Sansa. I’m such an ass, because I didn’t even know you liked women. I’ve had a crush on Margaery for three years and I didn’t even see that she was already in a relationship. Or that you were.”

               He realized he was talking to the ground. He glanced back up. Sansa was still looking straight ahead, but didn’t look as distant.

               “We got to the restaurant and the first thing I saw was the girl I had wanted throughout my time here all over my sister. It was a shock Sansa.”

               “So you pretended to be in a relationship with Theon because you were shocked?” Sansa asked.

               Robb breathed out a laugh. “Not quite. It was just supposed to be for dinner, only because I wanted to make sure you had a good time. I came Sunday to explain everything. But then I saw Margaery and she looked so beautiful. Then I remembered that she was with you and I know her Sansa. She manipulates people. Uses them to get her way in every class and every debate. It’s an admirable skill. I was afraid she would use it on you. At that point I was so flustered that I couldn’t tell the truth. It was easier to have you both think I was genuinely dating Theon.”

               “Did you know that Margaery knew?” she asked.

               Robb nodded. “Yes. Eventually.”

               “And you still left me in the dark?”

               Robb sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

               “Everyone keeps saying that,” Sansa muttered. “Do you really think I would have been hurt to find out that you liked my girlfriend?”

               “I,” he started, but Sansa interrupted him.

               “I’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks I am. I see the way boys and girls look at Margaery. I know the rumors. I don’t care. She’s bloody perfect and I love her. That’s all that matters. I can handle people checking out my girlfriend. They’d be blind not to.”

               Sansa pushed her arms through the jacket sleeves. “What hurt was that you all lied to me. Were you trying to see how foolish you could make me look? Like a game?”

               If Robb couldn’t see the tears brimming in Sansa’s eyes he would have laughed. Instead, he pulled her in to a hug. “No one thinks you’re stupid Sansa. You're brilliant really. It was just a mess of communication, that’s all.”

               Sansa burrowed her head into Robb’s neck and squeezed him. “I forgive you.”

               Robb smiled softly and kissed the side of her head.

               Sansa pulled back and whistled Lady over. The direwolf walked over, bone clutched between her teeth.

               “I get that you were you only trying to protect me and your feelings about her are complicated,” said Sansa as she took the bone from Lady’s mouth, “but what you said Monday crushed Margaery. You need to straighten things out with her too.”

               Robb got up from the bench. He offered a hand to help Sansa, who took it. “I know.”

               Sansa gave him another hug and peeled off his jacket. She handed it back to him. “I’ve got to go, okay. I have work early tomorrow.”

               Robb smiled. “Of course. I love you, little sis.”

               Sansa smiled back. “Love you too, dunderhead.”

* * *

 

 

               Sansa dialed Margaery’s number for the third time since getting off work. For the third straight call, she went straight to voice mail. Sansa put her phone away and walked up the stairs of her apartment. Margaery was good about giving people space when they needed it.

               Sansa, however, didn’t need space anymore. She needed to fix things with Margaery. She needed to talk about their last kiss goodbye and Margaery’s confession because the way Sansa had left her was devouring her inside. She reached the top and dug out her keys. She would call Margaery again after fixing dinner. There had to be something quick in the freezer.

               She kept her head down as she walked through the door, placing her keys more strategically so they wouldn’t fall to the bottom this time. Once she dropped her purse next to the bookshelf, she noticed that Lady hadn’t mauled her over in desperation for a walk. “Lady?” she called. She looked around the room. Her heart jumped a beat when she saw someone watching her in amusement from her couch. Lady sat next to her, practically smiling.

               “Damn it Margaery! You scared the hell out of me,” said Sansa.

               Margaery smiled. “Good. That was my goal.”

               She got up. Her hair was clipped up and she wore a yellow blazer with a black cami and grey slacks. She padded across the apartment barefoot and her silver necklace jingled against her chest. How did she manage to look so hot after work when Sansa barely managed to look presentable?

               “How long have you been here?” asked Sansa.

               Margaery stopped a foot in front of Sansa. “Thirty minutes. Lady didn’t knock me over this time, so that was nice.”

               Sansa smiled. She almost tackled Margaery when she hugged her. Margaery rested her head against the crook of Sansa’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

               “I missed you too,” said Sansa.

               “I wanted to call you all week, but when you didn't call me back after Wednesday, I thought you needed some space to think things through.”

               “I did,” said Sansa. “You could have told me, you know. I could have helped you embarrass them.”

               Margaery pulled back to look at Sansa. “You wouldn’t have been able to keep it together. As much as you blush, they would have figured it out immediately.” She tucked a hair of Sansa’s hair behind her ear. “So you forgive me?”

               Sansa answered with a kiss, then pressed her forehead against Margaery’s. “I forgave you Monday. I was still angry though.”

               “You had every right to be mad,” said Margaery. “I’m such a lousy girlfriend. I thought it would be hilarious when they got caught, and I made myself into just as much of a jerk as them. I really didn’t intend to hurt you.”

`             Sansa took a step back. “We’re past that. I’ve forgiven you. I blame Robb and Theon more anyway. Who pretends to be in a relationship with their bestfriend? The real thing is much better.”

               Margaery smiled wide. “Oh! I almost forgot. Renly’s assistant called me. I got the internship!”

               Sansa squealed. “I knew you’d get it. I’m one horrendous accident and a marriage away from being the first lady of Westeros.”

               Margaery laughed. “That’s not how it works, sweetling.”

               “It is if enough people are involved,” Sansa wickedly smirked.

               Margaery playfully smacked Sansa’s shoulder, “Wicked girl. But who ever achieved greatness without a little scandal?”

               Margaery walked to the fridge and pulled out a pan. “Loras made me lasagna to congratulate me. I thought maybe you and I could have a date night in.” Margaery twisted her fingers behind her back. She even feigned innocence well. “I brought some wine too.”

               Sansa rubbed her own chin and pretended to think. “Maybe. Only if you have lemon cakes.”

               Margaery rolled her eyes. She turned back to Sansa’s pantry and pulled out another pan. “It’s a good thing I was in a baking mood last night.” She unwrapped aluminum foil, revealing mini yellow cakes.

               Sansa pinched one between her fingers and took a bite. “Mmmm,” she moaned and swallowed. “You make the second best lemon cakes I’ve ever had.”

               “I think I can live with that,” said Margaery. “Go change into something comfortable. Not that you don’t look sexy in that apron, but…”

               Sansa took the hint. “I’m going.”

               She emerged from her room wearing shorts and her Winterfell High sweatshirt. Margaery was checking on the lasagna in the oven, her blazer now laying across a chair. Lady sat at the edge of the kitchen, patiently waiting for the inevitable crumbs.

               Sansa walked to her small dining table and sat down, watching Margaery reach up to grab two wine glasses. “How long did you know? About Robb and Theon?”

               Margaery came back and set down the wine glasses. “Since the moment I saw Robb fluster when I asked how long he and Theon had been together.”

               Sansa shook her head. “Was I really that oblivious?”

               Margaery sat down. Lady pawed over and laid her head on Sansa’s knee. “It’s not oblivious to want your brother to be happy. But I must admit, teasing them was rejuvenating in a sense. It felt good to watch them fall flat on their faces. And the way they squirmed around each other.”

               Sansa remembered the first date, how Margaery had made out with her and flirted. Robb’s reactions made much more sense now. “It was funny, I suppose.”

               “That’s because boys are idiots. Just manipulate the situation a little and they’ll do the rest.”

               Margaery pulled the lasagna out of the oven and served Sansa and herself. The two discussed their weeks, Sansa’s big exam, and plans to visit home.

               When they finished, Sansa reached to grab Margaery’s plate. Margaery pulled it away from her and picked up Sansa’s. “Let me do it, love. This is my apology gift to you.”

               “You can’t come to my house and do my dishes,” pouted Sansa. “That’s supposed to be your gift to me for our six-month anniversary.”

               Margaery smirked and carried the plates to the kitchen. “Fine. I’ll just put everything in the sink. But you have to buy me a French maid costume for our anniversary, then.”

               “Gladly,” said Sansa. She got up and moved to the couch. She curled up against the arm and picked up the novel she left there earlier. She quickly lost herself in the world of the great Tormund Giantsbane as he attempted to woo Brienne of Tarth. Despite the choppy wording, the story was quite progressive for the time it was written.

               She didn’t notice Margaery sit down next to her and play with Sansa’s hair while scrolling through her phone until Margaery tugged a little too hard. Sansa marked her spot and put her book aside before turning to Margaery. Margaery was twirling a different strand now and flicking through her emails. Sansa noticed that Margaery had unclipped her hair, her soft brown curls tumbling over her shoulders now.

               “Margaery,” said Sansa.                

               “Hmm?” hummed Margaery, not looking up from her phone.

               “What you said Monday, when you left-” Sansa started. She hesitated for a moment. She wasn’t sure how to say it.

               Margaery set her phone aside and looked up. Her eyes were soft and round like a newborn pup’s. “Do you not believe me?”

               Sansa’s eyes widened and she sat straight up. That’s not what she meant at all. “No, I-”

               Margaery gently grasped Sansa’s chin and stopped her. “I’m in love with you Sansa. I love everything about you.” She leaned and kissed Sansa’ forehead. “I love the way you act like you’re in a different world when you read a novel.” She kissed her cheek. “I love the way you panic four days before you have a test.” She kissed Sansa’s other cheek. “I love watching history documentaries with you and listening to you critique my favorite shows.” She lightly pecked Sansa’s lips. “I love that you argue obnoxiously loudly on the phone with Arya, but scold me for doing the same with Loras.”

               She gently pushed Sansa back against the arm of the couch and climbed into Sansa’s lap. Sansa wrapped her arms around her and watched Margaery smile down at her. She was breathtaking. “I love how you act modest and innocent around everyone but me.” Margaery’s voice rasped now. She leaned into Sansa and kissed her lips, slightly longer this time. “I love that you’ll call me out for being a bitch in the sweetest voice.” Sansa straightened out her legs underneath Margaery. Margaery skimmed her fingers around the bottom of Sansa’s thigh. “I love how easy it is to make you blush.” Margaery nipped at Sansa’s neck.

               “I lo-” Margaery began again, but Sansa pulled her legs forward and crunched forward to reach Margaery’s lips. They kissed, slow and sensual. Margaery trailed her fingers up Sansa’s thigh, stopping at the line of her panties under her shorts. Sansa pushed her fingers through Margaery’s soft curls, deepening the kiss when Margaery’s tongue traced Sansa’s lower lip. Eventually, Sansa had to pull back for air. Margaery trailed her lips down Sansa’s neck and sucked. Sansa closed her eyes and held back a moan. She felt Margaery’s legs shift to straddle her more comfortably, one of Margaery’s hands skimming the hem of her sweatshirt.  Sansa held Margaery’s thigh and rubbed small circles.

               When Margaery reached Sansa’s collarbone, she moaned low. She shut her eyes. Damn it Margaery felt good.

               As Margaery curled her fingers under the sweatshirt, Sansa felt a nudging at her shoulder. She flicked her eyes over. Lady stood next to her, pushing her nose against Sansa. Sansa shoved Lady away. She pulled Margaery back to eye level and kissed her hard, grazing her teeth against Margaery’s lip. The moan escaping Margaery sparked Sansa’s core. She grazed her hands against Margaery’s hips. Another moan escaped her when Margaery cupped her breast. She wasn’t wearing a bra and the friction of the wool against her chest excited her.

               Then something cold and wet pressed against her cheek. Sansa shuddered at the sensation and broke the kiss to look next to her. Lady, once again, decided now was the perfect time to get Sansa’s attention. “Not now, Lady. Mum’s busy.” She held her hand out to push Lady away, and pulled Margaery’s smirking lips back to her own with the other hand.

               “I want you,” whispered Margaery. Sansa kissed down Margaery’s jaw. “I’ve never wanted anyone as bad as I want you.” Sansa moaned at Margaery’s words. She felt Margaery grasp her sweatshirt again, pulling up this time. Sansa came forward with her, allowing Margaery to remove her shirt before Sansa pulled her in for another kiss. She moaned louder as Margaery’s fingers brushed the side of her boob.      

               Then something hard and furry forced its way between Sansa and Margaery’s necks, pushing Margaery’s head up.

               “Lady! No!” Sansa sat up while Margaery laughed. “Bad dog,” she wagged her finger. Lady whimpered and lay on the ground, flanking her head between her paws.

               Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa and cupped her boobs again. Sansa groaned and tossed her head back. Margaery took the opportunity to kiss Sansa’s throat. Lady returned and bumped her head against Sansa’s knee this time. “Stop!” she groaned and kicked at Lady.

               Margaery stopped kissing. “Let’s take this somewhere more private,” she said, voice dripping with desire.

               She urged Sansa to get up. Sansa obliged and let Margaery guide her to her bedroom. She shut the door in Lady’s face and turned around.

               Margaery smirked and lifted her cami over her head, leaving her in her bra and pants only. Sansa bit her lip. “Gods, you are so beautiful, Margaery. More beautiful than the Maiden.”

               Margaery unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them. “Don’t be blasphemous, now sweetling. I’d hate for the gods to realize that they allowed me such a gorgeous gift.”

               Margaery grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

               Sansa pulled off her shorts, leaving her in just her underwear. “I’m serious, Margaery. You’re the sexiest woman in Westeros.”

               Margaery pushed Sansa onto the bed, but her long legs kept her feet on the floor. Margaery climbed on top of Sansa and straddled her. “You need to look in a mirror, love. There’s a sexy red-head with gorgeous eyes and fucking perfect tits that blows my mind every time I see her.” Margaery brushed her thumbs against Sansa’s nipples. Sansa shuddered and leaned into the touch.

               While Margaery was distracted playing with her boobs, Sansa slipped her fingers into Margaery’s underwear. She bit her tongue not to whine. Margaery was soaking wet.  Margaery, however, wasn’t able to hold back a moan. “Fuck Sansa, your fingers feel good. Touch me, baby.”

               Margaery’s face slackened in ecstasy as Sansa trailed her index finger up her folds until she found Margaery’s nub. “Mmmm. There, a little to the left.” Sansa adjusted her fingers slightly and rubbed harder. Margaery keened forward, lowering her boobs right above Sansa’s head. Sansa leaned up and nibbled. “Ah! Ah!” cried Margaery. Sansa slid her fingers back down and traced Margaery’s entrance. Margaery began to shake above her.

               Sansa was about to protest when Margaery got off of her and stood. She quickly pulled down her sopping panties and took off Sansa’s as well, leaving them both bare.

               “Let’s see how you like being teased,” she said. Sansa crawled back to rest her head against her pillows. She felt ridiculous as she smirked , attempting to look seductive. “Come find me,” she purred. “Fuck that’s hot,” groaned Margaery. She crawled up Sansa’s bed until she reached her pussy. She spread Sansa’s legs a part and kissed up her thigh. “You smell divine, sweetling. Better than wine.”

               Sansa keened when Margaery’s lips reached her vulva. Her hand instinctively reached for Margaery’s hair and Margaery groaned appreciatively. She sucked and licked, leaving Sansa a squirming mess beneath her. Sansa cursed under her breath.

               She bucked when Margaery’s tongue teased her entrance. “Mmm, Margaery.”

               “What do you want sweetling,” she smiled coyly.

               “You,” Sansa moaned.

               “What do you want from me?” asked Margaery. She lightly traced her finger against Sansa’s folds. Sansa could hardly feel them and she needed desperately to feel them.

               “Stop teasing and make me come already,” Sansa cried. Margaery smiled and stuck her tongue up Sansa’s pussy. She licked and curled it, and it was enough to leave Sansa crying out and cumming.

               Margaery licked her through her orgasm before laying down beside her. Sansa didn’t take a moment to rest. As soon as she caught her breath, she rolled over on top of Margaery. She dropped her hand between her and Margaery and thrust two fingers into Margaery’s vagina. She began pushing in and out, Margaery moaning encouragements and rolling her hips to match Sansa’ rhythm. Sansa rocked her hips against Margaery’s thigh and pressed her thumb against Margaery’s clit. “Fuck Sansa! Fuck I’m close! Yes!”

               “Cum Margaery. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel,” Sansa said.

               Sansa felt Margaery’s pussy start clenching and thrust faster. “Ah! Fuck! Fuck Sansa, I love you. I love you!” Margaery screamed as she came.

               Sansa slid off of Margaery as she came down from her orgasm. Sansa pulled up the blanket and wrapped herself and Margaery in it. She lay her head on Margaery’s shoulder and listened to Margaery catch her breath, feeling her stomach rise and fall beneath her hand. Margaery was once again absently playing with Sansa’s hair.

               Finally, Sansa remembered what she wanted to say earlier.

               “Margaery,” she said. She pushed herself onto her elbows.

               Margaery leaned up on to her own elbows, blanket dipping down below her breasts. “Yeah?”

               “I love you too,” Sansa kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

               The bed sank beside Margaery, waking her up enough to realize that Sansa had just returned from somewhere. Still mostly asleep, she rolled onto her side and threw an arm over Sansa’s side. She was slightly irritated at the feeling of a cotton shirt rather than creamy skin. She skimmed her fingers down to the hem. Each second woke her gradually more from her sleepy haze.

                Sansa caught her wrist as it brushed her hip and pushed it back. “It was cold outside,” she murmured. “Need to warm up.”

                Margaery shook her head. Lady’s needs came first, even when it involved getting out of bed on a Sunday morning. Margaery pressed her bare chest against Sansa’s back and squeezed her closer, sliding her hands beneath Sansa’s shirt to trace patterns on her stomach.

               “Body heat is best shared when naked,” she grumbled into Sansa’s ear. She finally peeked her eyes open and was welcomed by Sansa’s bed head illuminated by the dull rays of early sunrise filtering through the window blinds.

                “Course you would know that,” muttered Sansa. She tugged the blanket up. “Go back to sleep.”

                Margaery snuggled her head against Sansa’s back. She found sleep again easily enough. Lazy Sunday mornings with Sansa were her favorite. Listening to Sansa’s soft snores was like a personal lullaby and feeling Sansa’s soft skin against her own was better than sleeping on a cloud.

                The next time Margaery awoke, she was on her back. Something between a moan and a growl escaped her lips at the feel of Sansa’s fingers stroking her rib cage and her lips kissing her neck.

                She opened her eyes and gently nudged Sansa’s head up, then crunched up to kiss her properly (tongue included, of course).

                When Margaery broke the kiss and pulled back, she fully appreciated the sight of Sansa’s disheveled hair and wrinkled shirt. It screamed “I just got fucked and I liked it”. She leaned up and lightly bit Sansa’s ear, noting the way Sansa trembled against her. “You taste like…moldy lemon cakes,” she whispered seductively.

                Sansa scoffed and shoved Margaery back into the bed, and rolled over. “Good morning to you too.”

                Margaery reached for Sansa’s arm and pulled her back. Sansa fought back the growing grin, trying and failing to look irritated.

                “Did I say I didn’t like moldy lemon cakes?” Margaery asked. She held Sansa’s cheek and met her halfway for a kiss. Sansa carded her hand through Margaery’s tangled curls. Yep, lazy Sunday mornings were the best.

                However, the gods had recently deemed that Margaery could not enjoy lovely, uninterrupted moments with her lover.

                _Knock, knock, knock_.  “Oh gods, not again!” groaned Margaery.

Sansa giggled and sat up. “You don’t know who it is. It could be my neighbor for all you know.”

“Shae is never home on Sunday mornings, and you know it.” A mischevious smirk spread across Margaery’s face. She slowly bounced on the bed, causing it to creak beneath her. “Oh Sansa, you’re so good with your tongue!” moaned Margaery.

Sansa, who had gone to her closet to grab a pair of pants, turned around and quirked her eyebrow.

“Ugh, you’re soaking baby. I can’t wait to taste you. Give me a preview,” Margaery went on.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. They were louder this time. Sansa rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” She whispered. She grabbed a hoodie and tossed it to Margaery. Margaery bounced harder, smirking wider when she caught Sansa watching her from the corner of her eye.

“Oh gods, yes, love, yes! Right there. I need your fingers!” cried Margaery. She pulled on the hoodie and picked up the underwear from the side of the bed, quickly slipping them and a pair of Sansa’s shorts on, and sitting back down. She stretched across the bed to Sansa’s night stand to grab a hair-tie.

“Oh, fuck Sansa I’m close! I’m so close. I want to cum in your mouth, my wolf.” Margaery continued bouncing faster, now, as she struggled to put her hair into a bun.

Sansa, fully dressed, sat next to her and shook her head, smiling. “Anything for you, my queen,” she said, just loud enough for whoever was outside the door to hear her.

Margaery smiled and allowed Sansa to pull her in for a kiss. Both girls bounced the bed and for a second Margaery thought they might break it. When Sansa pulled away, Margaery moaned, then screamed. “Ah! Gods Sansa! You’re a fucking goddess. Ah! Ah!”

The knocking stopped and Margaery bit her lip not to giggle.

“Satisfied?” asked Sansa. She stood up and offered Margaery a hand.

Margaery took it and stood herself. “Not nearly.”

They split directions, Margaery going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Sansa to the front door.

As she started brushing she heard the front door open and the scraping of Lady’s claws on the floor. “Aaahh!! Call her off Sansa! Call her off!” cried Theon. What was Theon doing here?

“She’s just showing you some affection. You should be happy a bitch wants to lick you,” she heard Sansa say. Margaery nearly snorted toothpaste up her nose and choked. She had to spit immediately and coughed hard. Sansa’s clumsiness was becoming contagious. At least she didn’t see it.

She could make out Robb’s rumbling accent as she gargled water to spit. Predictable.

“Yeah, she’s in the bathroom,” said Sansa. Then she called, “Marge! Robb wants to talk to you.”

Great, another lecture on how she was seducing Sansa like a plaything. Margaery scowled at the mirror. Once she perfected the look of utter disdain, she wore it out of the bathroom and to the front door. Robb and Theon stood outside, Theon cowering away from Lady, who merely rubbed her head on his leg. How did the boy survive being around Grey Wind if he couldn’t handle Lady.

“She has it out for me Sansa!” cried Theon.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Lady, inside!” Lady ran back inside and obediently sat by Sansa.

“What do you want?” asked Margaery.

Robb shoved his hands into his pockets. “Would you mind walking with me outside for a bit?”

Margaery turned back to Sansa, raising an eyebrow.

Sansa nodded, a hopeful smile playing at her lips. She stepped back then grabbed Margaery’s hand, “I’ll be counting the seconds you’re away.” she exaggerated, feigning a forlorn expression.

Margaery shook her head, then returned her attention back to Robb. “Fine. Lead the way.”

Theon went inside after Margaery came out. She slipped on Sansa’s sandals that were sitting outside the door and followed Robb down the stairs. The early morning chill bristled against her legs, making her toes curl.

They walked side by side down the sidewalk. Robb stared at the ground as they walked. The silence was growing uncomfortable for Margaery. She already knew how Robb felt about her and she had no desire to hear any more about it.

“I…wanted to apologize for what I said Monday,” Robb finally said, still looking at the cracks in the cement.

                “I don’t want to hear something you don’t mean,” said Margaery.

                Finally, Robb met her eyes. His ice blue eyes, identical to Sansa’s, flooded with guilt. “I do mean it. I implied horrible things about you. There were better ways to go about it.”

                “Yes, there were,” agreed Margaery.

                “You have to understand, I was so confused. I’ve liked you for three years Margaery, dreamt about being used by you for three years. I wanted to be a conquest of sorts. But then you’re with Sansa, and it messed me up. Everything I wanted you to be to me, I wanted as far as possible from my little-sister. She’s been used enough and I’ve seen how you manipulate professors and classmates and total strangers,” Robb rambled. He frowned, eyes pleading for understanding.

                Margaery sighed. “First, I don’t have to understand anything… but I do understand where you’re  coming from. Loras would murder anyone who treated me the way you thought I would treat her. But you really thought I would do that. Fuck her, make her think she was everything to me, then abandon her.”

                Robb stopped and scanned the parking lot. “It’s happened to her before. And you had a reputation.”

                “Undeserved reputations are hard to shake,” Margaery muttered. “It makes it easy for people to underestimate you though.”

                Robb nodded. He looked in the eyes. “I’m truly sorry. You’re not the girl I thought you were. And I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the way I looked at you before.”

                Margaery shrugged. “I’m used to it. It’s not different from how everyone else looks at me.”

                They turned around back to Sansa’s building, having reached the edge of the parking lot. “But not Sansa?” asked Robb.

                A soft smile formed at Margaery’s lips. She looked straight ahead. “No, not Sansa.”

                Sansa looked at her like she was the first ray of sunlight peeking over the horizon at dawn, like she was the most intricately embroidered design at a high-end fashion show, like she was the most delicate flower in bush of roses all at once. As they passed a rose bush, Margaery bent down and plucked a yellow one with red tips, recently bloomed.

                “How did you two, ah, get together?” Robb asked.

                “Well…”

 

_“Just do it, Margaery. It can’t get any more obvious than this.,” Margaery thought. Had you asked her six months ago, Margaery would tell you she could get anyone she wanted- man or woman. Six months ago, however, she wasn’t infatuated with her best friend._

_She had found Sansa attractive from the moment she met her two years before, long, gorgeous red hair falling gracefully down her back, tall as a tower, high cheek bones, but not too prominent, legs that never ended. When they got to know each other, Margaery thought she was the kindest, saddest, most grounded person she had ever met._

_Perhaps she had always been infatuated with Sansa, but at least she didn’t know it until six months ago. Thus began her valiant crusade to court Sansa. It began with little hints: offering to drive her around frequently, holding the door open for her, paying for drinks from the vending machines._

_Sansa hardly noticed, so Margaery stepped up her game. Lingering touches, late nights studying, holding her hand when they walked. Still nothing. Instead, Margaery had to live with the torture of Sansa constantly bemoaning the lack of available men in King’s Landing._

_She thought there was a breakthrough at the beginning of December when Sansa confided to her that she thought she might be bi. Sansa already knew about Margaery’s sexuality, so Margaery offered her encouragement and support, even dropping a few flirtatious comments. They went right over Sansa’s head. The last couple times they had gone out to eat, Margaery insisted on paying for both of them, only to find that Sansa had slipped her share back into Margaery’s purse later._

_Now, standing outside Sansa’s apartment door clutching a cookie cake with “Be Mine” and a rose design on it, along with a miniature stuffed red wolf and an expensive bottle of champagne tucked beneath her arm, Margaery was having second thoughts. Maybe Sansa had noticed all along and was just trying avoid hurting her feelings. Sansa never was good with confrontation._

_“I can’t do it. Forget it,” she said to herself and was about to flee to the stairs when Sansa’s door opened. She was bundled in a coat, hoodie, and sweatpants with a beanie on her head and Lady on her leash. A baby snowman wouldn’t look more adorable. She was also far more weather-appropriate than Margaery’s boots, leggings , skirt, and sweater combination._

_“Hey, Marge. What are you doing here?” Sansa asked. She took in the sight of the gifts Margaery was holding. “Who’s that for?” Had Margaery’s hearing finally gone from numbness, or did Sansa sound a little jealous?_

_“I…uh…” she stuttered. Sansa watched her patiently. Giving a speech in front the entire political science department and half the major politicians in King’s Landing barely broke a sweat, but she could hardly form a sentence around Sansa. ‘Fuck it. Just do it.’ She thought. “I’ve liked you for an insanely long amount of time Sansa and it’s been driving me nuts that you’ve been oblivious to my flirting and I’ve tried making it obvious that I want you, but you haven’t said anything and I need you to say something,” the words tumbled out, non-stop. She finally took a deep breath. “So would you please, for the love of the maiden or the old gods or whomever, please be my valentine?”_

_Sansa looked at her in shock for a moment, not moving, mouth slightly agape and eyes blown wide. Lady tugged on the leash impatiently by her side. ‘Shit, this was a bad idea.’ Margaery thought._

_“You know what, this was a bad idea,” said Margaery. “I shouldn’t have come.”_

_Margaery shoved her presents into Sansa’s arms then fled down the stairs. Tears burned at her eye lids. Coming here was stupid and now things would never be the same with Sansa. She’d just ruined her best friendship for a stupid crush. She flipped through her keys, trying to find the right one, when she heard the crunch of snow approaching getting closer and Sansa yelling, “Margaery! Margaery wait!”_

_She looked up in time to see Sansa slip on an ice patch on the sidewalk and fall bottom first into the snow. She yelped. Forgetting about her humiliation, Margaery ran over immediately to check on Sansa. “Are you okay?” she asked when she got over there._

_Sansa winced. “I’m going to feel that later, but nothing’s broken.”_

_Margaery offered her hand and Sansa took it, pulling herself up. When she got to her feet, Sansa pulled Margaery forward and pressed her lips against Margaery’s in the most unexpected kiss of her life. She savored the taste of Sansa’s lips, hot cocoa and peppermint. Her lips were soft and gentle and sweet. The kiss was brief, but it was everything Margaery had longed for._

_She pulled back, but knitted her eyebrows together in confusion._

_Sansa smiled wide. “I really like you too, Marge. Just didn’t think you could like me back. So yes, I’ll be your valentine.”_

_Margaery grinned and wrapped her arms around Sansa’s neck, kissing her harder._

 

“…and now I’m in love with her,” Margaery sighed.

They stopped outside Sansa’s door. “I can see that. You really do love her. Just be careful with her, okay?”

Margaery nodded. “Wouldn’t dream of hurting her. Unless, of course she begged me to in the throes of her wild passion.” Margaery winked. Robb’s eye twitched, but he said nothing. She was training him well.

Margaery pushed open the door and the two came in. Sansa was nowhere to be seen, but Theon was happily devouring Sansa’s lemon cakes.

Margaery walked over to him and wacked him on the back of the head, then snatched the tray of cakes from him. “Hey!”

“These are Sansa’s, not yours, you buffoon,” Margaery said. She placed the wrap back over the cakes.

“Robb! She hit me,” Theon whined.

“So? Did you not see what happened to Joffrey? You should be happy it’s not bruising.” Robb said. He took a seat in the recliner and scratched Lady’s ears.

“You’re one of those kinds exes, then. Bitter to the end,” said Theon. He flung himself over the couch.

Margaery was about to come over and kick him off the couch when two arms slithered around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

“You were gone for 732 seconds,” said Sansa as she put Margaery down. “It was more tormenting than I expected. I’m not sure how I made it.”

“I'm glad you did,” said Margaery. She handed Sansa the rose she'd been carrying. "A token of my love, sweetling." Sansa smiled and took it. She spun the rose between her fingers. "I'll treasure it always." Margaery looped her arm around Sansa’s and led her to the couch. She sat by the arm and Sansa laid next to her, head on Margaery’s lap and legs on Theon’s lap, until he pushed them off.

“Now that everything is back to normal, I have an important question for Margaery,” announced Theon.

Margarey glanced to Robb, who rolled his eyes and took out his phone. “What is it?” she asked.

“Is Daenerys still with that gorilla man?”

* * *

 

Theon parked his truck outside the bar. He checked his hair in the driver’s side mirror. Perfectly curly. Just how the ladies liked it. Theon grinned to himself and got out.

He couldn’t thank Margaery enough for this. Sure, he had been a little upset that Dany was, to quote Margaery, “Devastatingly in love with the most glorious specimen of man in existence, quite possibly the  only one I could ever consider going straight for”, but then she kindly offered to set up another double date with herself and Sansa.

A gorgeous girl such as Dany had to have equally hot, if not hotter, friends. So when Margaery proposed to set up Theon with “a close friend of Dany” he jumped at the chance.

Based on the description, she sounded beautiful. Long blonde hair, tall and thin, a bit narrow chested, but that was okay.

He saw the girls immediately and spotted the blonde head with them. He gathered all his swagger and came over. “Hi ladies,” he said.

He looked down to introduce himself to his date and nearly jumped backward. She wasn’t a she.

“Theon, this is Viserys, Dany’s brother. Viserys, this is Theon,” sang Margaery. Sansa hid her smile behind her drink, while Margaery smirked sweetly.

Viserys looked him up and down. “Well, you’re a disappointment. I suppose you’ll do for tonight, though.”

Theon glared at Margaery.

She handed him a menu. “Sit, Theon. You’ve always wanted to date a Targaryen, right?”

"Not this one!" he all but shouted.

"Well, then!" Viserys took offense. "You can pay for your own meal then. I don't need to this. Everyone always loves Dany more. She's not so perfect..." Viserys continued for five minutes.

Theon didn't feel an ounce of guilt when Viserys finally left. He glared at Sansa and Margaery, who had long ago left the conversation and currently gossiped about Renly.

"Excuse me! What did I do to deserve that?" Theon demanded to know.

Sansa giggled. "You really should make sure you know who you're date is, Theon."

"And that wasn't her," said Margaery. "She's actually supposed to be here right about... there she is," Margaery pointed.

Theon looked over his shoulder. A beautiful, tall woman with dark, tight curls slowly approached the table, looking quite shy. She looked around the table, seeming lost until she recognized Margaery. "Hi, you're Margaery, right?"

Margaery put out a hand, which the woman delicately shook. "Yes, yes I am. And you must be Missandei. This is my girlfriend, Sansa," she gestured to Sansa who politely waved, "and this is Theon."

Theon scrambled out of the seat, narrowly avoiding stepping on her toes. She was much more beautiful than Viserys. "Hi, I'm Theon."

Missandei smiled. "Missandei."

Theon stepped aside and allowed Missandei to slide in.

As Missandei scanned the menu, Theon glanced over to Margaery. "Thank you!" he mouthed.

Margaery smirked. "You owe me, jerkface," she mouthed back.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
